


Ringing in your hearts

by pastles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: Sawamura's in Tokyo for a visit, and Tetsurou is a dork. XD (Also, Sawamura has some sort of gay attracting... thing going on)





	Ringing in your hearts

"Urgh, cold." Tetsurou grumbled a little as he squeezed the toothpaste out onto his toothbrush. He yawned a bit and stuck his toothbrush into his mouth, lazily brushing his teeth even though the bathroom was chilly. He absentmindedly scratched at his stomach under his shirt and stifled another yawn. At least it was their rest day from volleyball so he wouldn't need to rush to school. 

Oh wait, he didn't need to go for volleyball practice anymore. 

A soft chime from his phone pulled Tetsurou from his darkening thoughts, and he almost dropped his phone when he saw who the message was from.

_Hey, it's Sawamura. I've been in town the past 2 days, and am going back tomorrow. Was wondering if you want to meet up tomorrow before my train ride back?_

"What the…" Tetsurou coughed and almost swallowed the toothpaste as he reread the message on the phone. He quickly spat the toothpaste out, rinsed his mouth and rushed back to his room, flinging open his cupboard doors. A little dramatically, for sure, but it wasn't everyday that Sawamura, the Sawamura that he _had been harbouring a crush on for the past year_ , was near him. 

"Tetsurou! What's going on? What's with that ruckus?"

"Mum! Have you seen my red scarf?"

Finally, Tetsurou was able to narrow down his choices to 2 outfits. He looked at them critically as they hung on his wall. He wasn't sure which was better? Was the scarf, pea coat, and khaki pants too formal looking? Or was the sports jacket too casual? He was _not_ going to wear his Nekoma jersey, _that_ would be way too _uncool_. 

"Argh!" Tetsurou ran his hands through his hair, despairing over his choices. With a determined grunt, he grabbed both sets of clothes and ran down his stairs.

"I'm going over to Kenma's!"

++++++++++

"Hi, auntie! Sorry for coming over so late, is Kenma upstairs?"

With that fast greeting, Tetsurou climbed up the familiar stairs and crashed into his best friend's room. Kenma was predictably lying on his bed, playing a game on his DS.

"Kenmaaaa. Heeeelp. Tell me which outfit is nicer!"

Years of friendship had helped Tetsurou develop the perfect whine pitch that would guarantee him Kenma's attention almost immediately. And true to form, Kenma sighed, loudly, and tapped a few buttons on DS before placing it down on his bed.

Tetsurou held up the 2 sets of clothes up for Kenma's inspection. But all Kenma did was to squint at his clothes, sighed loudly again, and shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"But Kenmaaaaa." Such was Tetsurou's life. His best friend was never useful at times like this.

"Kuro, what's going on? Is something special happening?"

Tetsurou could feel the sweat gathering on this forehead as he choked on air at his friend's sudden question, and even though Kenma's expression was his usual blank one, Tetsurou still felt that his friend was judging him.

"Naf…" Tetsurou coughed to clear this throat, "Nothing. Just meeting up with a friend."

"Huh, a friend." The good thing about Kenma was that he usually really wouldn't dig too deep into anything that didn't interest him that much. "Whatever."

Tetsurou relaxed, it wasn't that he didn't want to tell Kenma who he was meeting, just that he didn't want to tell Kenma who he was meeting _now_.

"You do know that you're acting just like a girl who's about to go on a date with her crush, right?"

Kuroo really hated his best friend sometimes.

(He also hated Yaku, who was absolutely of _no_ help when Tetsurou texted him photos of him in the outfits that he had chosen. All the bastard did said was that Tetsurou should be studying.)

++++++++++

The next morning, Tetsurou was up bright and early, and even though it was still hours even before he had to leave the house, he was dressed and was just sitting on his bed fiddling with with his phone, wondering if he should message Sawamura just to confirm that they were meeting later on.

But he also didn't want to look _too_ anxious.

God, Kenma was right, he _was_ acting like a girl who was meeting her crush for their first date.

Well, you can't blame Tetsurou. He _was_ meeting his crush, and they _were_ going on something that _could_ be termed as a date. Even though, it really was just Tetsurou showing Sawamura around while the other boy waited till it was time for him to board his Shinkansen back to Miyagi. He still can't believe that Sawamura had been in Tokyo for the _past few days_ because he was visiting some of the schools he was thinking of applying to and that he had not mentioned anything to Tetsurou earlier. 

True, there wasn't any reason for Sawamura to purposely mention anything to Tetsurou anyway, it wasn't as though they in any special relationship. They were only 2 former high school volleyball team captains who met one summer through no effort of theirs and who started keeping in touch through LINE messages that somehow merged into regular phone calls. Somewhere along with weekend phone calls, Tetsurou realised that he was looking forward to hearing Sawamura's voice more than was normal, and that he started really wanting to see Sawamura's face while they were talking. He tried to persuade Sawamura to install Skype but that boy was apparently not too good with electronics and he didn't want to go through the trouble of installing anything new on his phone. Tetsurou had just laughed and told Sawamura that he'd install it for him the next time they met.

But the next time that they had met was at Spring High. And by unspoken agreement, they had not messaged each other except for a "Good luck" every morning. There hadn't even been time to talk properly even at the end of Spring High, so Tetsurou didn't even get the chance to install the app for Sawamura.

Sometimes, when he was speaking to Sawamura on the phone, especially the times when he was able to make the Karasuno boy laugh, Tetsurou wondered if things would be different if they were living close to each other (or least close enough that Tetsurou wouldn't curse every time he checked the ticket prices to travel to Miyagi). Would he still feel this sense of longing? Or would their relationship have progress way further than what they had now? Would Tetsurou have gotten the guts to tell Sawamura that he was gay, and that he had some sort of feelings for the other? Or would Sawamura have naturally found out that Tetsurou was gay because it wasn't something that he kept from his friends? Tetsurou was sure that Sawamura had nothing against gay boys (they had that conversation one night, when Tetsurou was unable to help himself) but he wasn't sure how Sawamura would react to an advance from one.

That was pretty much why Tetsurou hadn't done anything yet. He didn't want to spoil what they had now, Sawamura's friendship was important to him; _Sawamura_ was important to him. 

But it was getting harder to ignore the feelings in his chest whenever Sawamura's name appeared on his phone screen, a mixture of fondness and excitement. The feeling of _want_ that clenched at his heart. He wanted to spend more time with Sawamura; he wanted to speak more with Sawamura.

He wanted to touch Sawamura really, really badly.

A quick check of his phone told Tetsurou that he needed to leave if he wanted to make his train. A strange sense of anticipation bubbled up in him; maybe something was going to happen today.

++++++++++

Tetsurou must have checked his watch at least 10 times for the past 20 minutes. He had arrived 10 minutes before the meeting time, and had picked a spot where he was sure that Sawamura would be able to see him the moment that he exited the station. It was now 20 minutes past their meeting time and Tetsurou was starting to get a little worried. He hoped that Sawamura hadn't gotten lost; it was surprisingly easy for the other boy to get distracted, and Tetsurou was sure that it was the first time Sawamura was experiencing such a busy station.

Even though Tetsurou was certain that his directions were quite clear, and he hadn't received any "help me" messages from Sawamura (not that Sawamura would message him unless he had no choice), he still couldn't help feeling a little anxious. He was just about to call Sawamura when he noticed a familiar figure waving at him.

"Hey! Kuroo!"

"You're 20 minutes late, Sawamura." Relief and happiness filled Tetsurou but he made the effort to sound extremely breezy.

"Sorry," God, why was Sawamura so cute when he was embarrassed? Tetsurou slipped his hands into his pockets so that they wouldn't do anything stupid like… wrap around Sawamura. The other boy was blushing slightly, either from embarrassment or from the slightly chilly wind, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"The station's kinda big and…"

Tetsurou nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, it's a bit confusing even for city people, not to mention a country mouse like you… Ow! Oy, Sawamura, that actually hurt."

"Sorry," this time Sawamura did not look sorry at all even as Tetsurou pouted at him while rubbing the arm Sawamura had whacked. "But you kinda deserved that."

"True, I did." Tetsurou couldn't help but grin back at Sawamura's exasperated expression. 

"Also," Sawamura coughed and his eyes slipped away to look at a point behind Tetsurou, "I actually came out quite quickly and was looking for you. Then I saw you, and at first I didn't know that it was you. I just thought, "Oh, that's quite a cool looking guy." And when I realised that it was you, I was… ah… kinda surprised and got a bit… ah… distracted looking at you."

Tetsurou could feel the air in his body escaping in one quick gasp as Sawamura made his speech in one long breath.

What?

**What? ******

********

**WHAT?**

Did Sawamura, his crush and person Tetsurou was trying (so desperately) to impress, just admit that he thought Tetsurou looked cool?

"Did you just…" Tetsurou couldn't take it, he squatted down and covered his face with his hands. Even with the cool Spring air, Tetsurou could feel the heat from his face.

"Well… yeah, but then your hairstyle…" Apparently Sawamura had recovered his composure.

"Oy," Tetsurou looked back up at Sawamura from between his fingers.

"It's supposed to be a compliment!" Tetsurou was more than tempted to forgive Sawamura just for the cute (ok, embarrassed) expression on the shorter boy's face.

"A compliment, yeah, sure." Tetsurou stood to his full height, enjoying the fact that Sawamura had to tilt his head back a little." And in the first place, who would ask someone to meet up the day before?"

Sawamura wrinkled his nose, "Well yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't on purpose."

Tetsurou managed to keep his expression slightly mocking, "Sure, you're lucky I'm such a kind soul that I'd still come out to meet you even though it was so last minute."

"Well, you didn't have to say yes, you know." 

There was no more hope for Tetsurou, not when the only thing he could think of when he saw Sawamura's frown was, "He's cute."

"Well, I'm a kind person. Who knows what you'll get up to if I left this country boy all alone in the big city. Wouldn't want you to get picked up by strange people."

Sawamura opened his mouth, but shut it quickly with a click of teeth. He took a deep breath, and Tetsurou could just imagine the other boy thinking to himself that he shouldn't let Tetsurou bother him that much.

"Anyway, thanks again for meeting up with me. Sorry for the last minute message, I just didn't want to impose on you if you had been busy or something.”

His face would probably burst into flames if they continued on just standing there, looking at each other awkwardly. Already, Tetsurou realised that the 2 of them had garnered quite a bit of attention seeing as how it was not everyday 2 relatively big sized boys (Sawamura might not be as tall, but boy was _built_ , a fact Tetsurou was thankful for every time he scrolled through his Facebook feed) stood in the middle of the road having what might be an argument.

"Aaaaaaanyway," Tetsurou drawled, "What do you want to do?"

A rumble had Tetsurou blinking in surprise, and Sawamura's red face had him grinning what Kenma liked to call his "shit-eating, asking for a beating" grin.

"Geez, Sawamura, were you so nervous meeting up with me that you didn't eat breakfast?"

Tetsurou had meant to tease, and he turned back to grin at Sawamura, having started to walk towards his favourite ramen place, but Sawamura's answer made him almost trip.

"Yes, actually."

Sawamura was not looking at him, but his ears were as red as what Tetsurou was sure his face was.

"Oh my god, Sawamura," Tetsurou rubbed his face with his hands, feeling quite clearly how hot his face was. "How do you say these things?"

"The same way you can say the provocative things you always say." Sawamura nudged at Tetsurou's shoulder.

"Shut up, why are you not embarrassed."

"Because _you're_ embarrassed, I guess. Hah! I made the great Kuroo Tetsurou embarrassed!" It was Sawamura's turn to start walking off, even though he had no idea where he was going.

Tetsurou scrambled and caught up to the shorter boy in a few steps, "Hey, I'm not afraid to be embarrassed. I'm walking around with you, aren't I? And don't walk off alone so quickly, what if strangers came up to you and tried to pick you up?"

Tetsurou took that punch to his arm like the manly man he was, and he didn't mention how red Sawamura's face was like the kind man he was. They continued walking in that manner, staying close enough that their arms would brush each other on occasion, and sniping at each other.

++++++++++

Beep.

Tetsurou was going to kill Bokuto the next time he saw hm as he tapped his phone screen for what seemed like the 50th time. No matter how good friends they were, he was _not_ letting that owl bastard horn in on his alone time with Sawamura.

But Bokuto was relentless. After numerous interruptions to their conversation, Sawamura finally told him to answer the call. Tetsurou made a sound of annoyance and walked a bit aways from Sawamura before answering the call.

"Hey hey hey, bro! You've been hanging up on me!"

"God, Bokuto, can't you take a hint? I couldn't even message you because you kept calling me!" Tetsurou whined.

"What? Are you saying you don't want to answer my calls? I thought we were bros?" Bokuto's whine was as annoying as Tetsurou's.

"Not today," Tetsurou hissed, trying to make sure that Sawamura couldn't hear him. "I'm with Sawamura and…"

"OH! Hey, you're with Sawamura? I want to see him too! Where are you guys?"

"What? No, Bokuto, we're bus…"

"Kurooooo, brooooooo, cooooome ooooon."

"Fine, meet us at the ramen place, we're on our way there for lunch."

"Yay!"

Resigned, Tetsurou slipped his phone back into his jacket, "Hey, Bokuto's joining us. You okay with tha…"

And Tetsurou promptly snorted at the sight that greeted him.

At first, Tetsurou couldn't believe what he was looking at. He thought he was mistaken, it could have been be any stocky, short (compared to him) black hair dude whose body language showed that he was really uncomfortable with the man who was leaning really close to him and who had his arm (without permission, it would seem) around the shorter man's waist, but Tetsurou could have picked up that back from anywhere in a crowd.

"Hey, handsome, what say you and I go get a coffee?"

"Ah, no… I'm with…"

A part of Tetsurou was tempted to just watch what Sawamura would do, another part wanted to run up and rip that arm off Sawamura's waist, and another part knew that Sawamura would probably kill him if he realised that Tetsurou was just standing there laughing at him.

"Hey, Sawamura!"

The moment Tetsurou made his presence known, Sawamura was able to step away from the man.

"Sorry, I'm with a friend." Sawamura made an apologetic gesture and moved towards to Tetsurou, and then walking very fast past Tetsurou.

Tetsurou glared the man for good measure before following after Sawamura.

"Don't say a word." Sawamura growled when Tetsurou caught up.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything." Tetsurou made sure that he looked extremely innocent.

Not that Sawamura believed him, going by that snort.

"I told you that you'd be picked up by strange men…" Tetsurou's mouth never did learn how to stop.

"Shuuuuut uuup. Urgh." Sawamura's elbow was sharp as Tetsurou remembered as it jabbed him in the side.

When Tetsurou looked up from his waist, he met Sawamura's eyes and they both started chuckling. Tetsurou stepped a little closer and nudged Sawamura gently in the shoulder, feeling a little thrill at the contact.

"Come on, I don't want my little crow to starve."

++++++++++++

At this point, Tetsurou was sure that the heavens was against him. It wasn't even that long a walk to the ramen place but every time he took his attention away from Sawamura, he would find the boy being approached by another person, and it would inevitably be a male person coming up to him. Some came up, friendly, with a small wave and a huge smile, but others came up strong, stepping right into Sawamura's personal space; some even immediately wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sawamura was able to pull away from all of the guys who approached him, and Tetsurou was actually surprised to see how well Sawamura was holding onto his temper. There had been a few guys that even Tetsurou, who was the most patient guy ever (just ask any of the Nekoma guys), was getting extremely annoyed.

It got to a point where even Tetsurou thought it was getting ridiculous. Was Sawamura wearing some sort of gay douchebag attracting cologne? (Tetsurou conveniently ignored the fact that he too thought Sawamura's smelled really nice.) When the tenth, TENTH, guy came over, Tetsurou could no longer help himself. 

++++++++++

"Was this really necessary?"

"This is totally your fault, Sawamura." Tetsurou was surprised that his hair was not on fire given how hot his face felt. Was his palm sweaty? God, Tetsurou really hoped that his palm was not sweaty.

Tetsurou held on slightly tighter as he felt the tug from Sawamura. "At least we've stopped the weird guys coming on to you."

"YOU'RE the… weir…"

"Did you say something, Sawamura?" Tetsurou tugged on Sawamura's hand a little harder, a grin on his face as Sawamura tripped a little. He saw the expression on Sawamura's face; an Tetsurou dug his feet into the ground and tried to pull his hand away from Sawamura's grip, but the other boy held on tight. He knew what Sawamura was planning on doing.

"Don't try anything funny, Sawamura."

"What do you mean?" Sawamura's smile was totally not reassuring at all. Tetsurou knew better.

"Aww, come on, Sawamura!" Kuroo whined, "I did all this for you."

Tetsurou could actually tell what Sawamura was thinking from the various expressions that flitted on Sawamura's face. That little furrow between his brows told Tetsurou that the other boy was maybe a little annoyed with his whine, but the bite of his lower lip told Tetsurou that Sawamura was close to smiling (probably).

"Fine," Sawamura gave in, gracefully, with a small huff. "I'm too hungry to do anything to you anyway."

Best idea he had the whole day. Tetsurou congratulated himself as he felt Sawamura's warm hand in his and Sawamura's presence next to him as they walked to the ramen place. He hoped the Bokuto wasn't there yet. Tetsurou wasn't ready to give up holding onto Sawamura's hand. It was a nice feeling, and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sawamu… are you guys holding hands?"

Tetsurou had no idea what he did to make the universe hate him so much. He held back his groan as Sawamura pulled his hand away, already missing the warmth and weight of the other boy's hand. To make matters worse, not only was Bokuto already there, for some reason, Lev and Kenma were around too.

"Kuroo-san! Oh, Sawamura-san!" Like an enthusiastic puppy, Lev made his greetings to Kuroo and Sawamura.

_Please don't let him ask anything stupid. Please don't let him ask anything stupid. Please don't let him ask anything stupid._

Again, the universe demonstrated exactly how much it hated one Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Are you guys going out? Is that why you were holding hands?" Lev's innocent expression was going to the death of Tetsurou one day.

"Oh my god, bro, did you actually succe… MMPH!!"

Tetsurou removed his hand from Bokuto's mouth when he felt the lick. "Bo, gross!"

He glared at his friend who was sticking his tongue out, and sighed. "We're not going out, Lev. It was just so that Sawamura wouldn't get lost! That's all!"

Tetsurou laughed and hoped he won't get called out by how fake he sounded. He wished that he could genuinely say that he WAS together with Sawamura.

"Anyways, I'm hungry! Weren't we supposed to be having ramen?" Bokuto, bless his noisy ass mouth, bounced between Sawamura and Tetsurou, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

Tetsurou sighed, why were all his friends assholes? At least Kenma hadn't said anything. He turned to look at his best friend of many years, sure to find a look of sympathy. 

Well, probably not, as this WAS Kenma.

His best friend just looked totally done with everything.

"Oy, stop it Bokuto. Kenma, we're doing ramen, you guys want to join us?" Tetsurou had obviously given up, no sense fighting against the universe.

"Nah, we still gotta get things for the club. Come on, Lev. See you, Bokuto-san, Sawamura-san." With a small nod, Kenma turned and walked off, with Lev trailing behind and waving enthusiastically.

After ramen, Bokuto suggested that they go for karaoke. Given that they had no exact plans, Tetsurou and Sawamura readily agreed. But just as they had started singing, Bokuto's phone rang.

"Oh! It's Akaashi! Gotta run, I'm supposed to buy things with him! See you, Sawamura! Call me, bro!"

And with a flurry of quick movements, Bokuto packed up his things, put on his jacket and rushed out of the karaoke room; leaving 2 very bemused looking boys inside it.

"He's like a whirlwind." Sawamura laughed softly as he sipped on his drink, leaning back against the sofa.

Tetsurou put the mike down, and leaned back too. They were close enough that he could feel every small movement Sawamura did. Tension grew in the room as Sawamura continued sipping on his drink. 

A new song started, but neither boy reached for the microphone. Feeling very unsure of the situation, Tetsurou stirred his drink, the ice in his cup clinking, loud even with the song still playing in the room. Tetsurou felt tongue tied; even though he hadn't had any problems chatting with Sawamura earlier on.

Tetsurou felt like he was on the edge of something.

But before Tetsurou was could say anything, Sawamura placed his glass back on the table, wincing a little at the loud thud.

"Don't go breaking the room now." Tetsurou shrugged at the disgruntled look Sawamura threw at him.

"Why do I even..." Sawamura shook his head, even as Tetsurou could see his neck turning red. It was too cute, even for Tetsurou, he was so deep in to his crush on Sawamura, he didn't think he'd be able to climb out anytime soon.

Not that Tetsurou wanted to climb out.

"Anyway, I was thinking of going to university in Tokyo. But I'm not too sure yet, since I've not taken the entrance exams yet."

Tetsurou held his breath as he waited for Sawamura to continue, his heart pounding loud enough that he felt Sawamura was going to hear it.

"But really, even if I don't make it to school here, I would hate to lose contact with you."

"Aww, Sawamura…" Tetsurou knew that he looked ridiculous with how big the smile on his face was. "Way to steal my thunder."

"S'not my fault you were so slow." Sawamura huffed then smiled at Tetsurou's indignant. "Hey!" but he leaned right into Tetsurou's side when he was pulled close.

"I don't want to lose contact with you too, Sawamura." Tetsurou managed to not choke when Sawamura rested his head down on his shoulder.  
"Good."

They spent a few minutes just sitting there, Tetsurou enjoying the warmth and weight of Sawamura next to him. All too soon though, Sawamura moved away from Tetsurou's side, reaching out for the remote.

"Ok, shall we sing something before our time is up?"

Tetsurou still had many things he wanted to talk with Sawamura; things like whether he could call the other boy, "Daichi" now, and whether Tetsurou could visit the other boy in Miyagi once exam season was over. But he noticed how red the back Sawamura's neck was, and while they were still sitting very close to each other, Sawamura was looking decidedly down at the karaoke remote on his lap and not at Tetsurou at all. 

Tetsurou could feel his grin grow even wider and he pulled Sawamura even closer, even though there was barely any space between them now. He'd enjoy what he can get at the moment.

"I hope you make it to college here though."

"Yeah, me too."

-Omake-  
"Hey, Kuroo… so how did your date go?"

"What? What date? I have no idea what you're talking about, Yaku-san."

"Oh? So this isn't you holding hands with… is that Sawamura? You sly dog."

"Ack, what? How did you even get that photo?"

"Kuroo-san! I've finished the documents you wanted me to do!"

"LEV!!!!"

"What? I didn't do anything, Kuroo-san! YEURGH! Yaku-san! Help!"

His mission done, Yaku slipped his phone into his pocket and sauntered out of Kuroo's classroom. Poor Lev, it was just bad timing, since it wasn't him who sent the photo of Kuroo and Sawamura's backs to Yaku.

In a 2nd year classroom, Kenma sneezed and hoped that he wasn't coming down with a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff. KuroDai fluff is my life. Also, I am not very good at writing endings.
> 
> Also, I may or may not have done a KuroDai cosplay shoot. 
> 
> Also, come shout KuroDai with me on Twitter xD https://twitter.com/pastles_live
> 
> (Also added later: I meant to put this in when I first post, but I forgot. This is what happens when you post when sleepy >.<
> 
> This scenario was totally inspired by a KuroDai doujin I read. It was way too cute I couldn't help myself)


End file.
